Honor thy Father
by Ace de Tarjetas
Summary: Before he was a Shinigami, Ryuk was a human... Until the Death Note entered his life. See his fall from grace and how this dangerous power brings him down the dark path that Light Yagami will eventually walk on... Rated T for a bit of blood and some death
1. The Death Note

**Ace: Welcome to my Death Note Fanfic, Honor thy Father. This is about Ryuk before he became the Shinigami he was in Death Note, and the story takes place in the 1830's in Japan. Also, he is known as "Ryūku", which is the Japanese spelling of his name.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note.**

* * *

Chapter 1: His Father's Last Command

A young male sat on the ground, watching his father and older brother talk in the teashop the family ran. This boy had black hair, black hair, pale skin, and wore a black kimono, although his mother didn't want him to wear it. In one hand was an apple, his favorite food in the whole world. Whenever the fruit was available, he would buy as many as he could, and then proceed to eat them all.

A younger female ran to the young male. She looked similar to him, except her hair was longer and she had brown eyes. She wore a white kimono with a red sash that her older sister gave to her. "Ryūku," she said as she stopped near her brother. "Let's go to the river."

"Not interested, Kiyomi," he replied.

"Why not?" She pouted.

"Because I want to eat my delicious apple. Now go away."

She sighed. "You're no fun. I'll go help then." She turned around and ran off, with Ryūku shaking his head.

After finishing his apple, he threw the core away and got up to stretch his sore muscles. Somewhat sleepy, he walked back to his home to take a nap.

As he did so, he saw a roll of paper tied up on the ground before him. Curious, he picked it up. It looked like paper that was commonly used by everyone. Unwrapping it, he held his breath.

The words "Death Note" were scribbled at the top in kanji. Below it was some "rules".

Ryūku was glad that his father taught him how to read. Quickly skimming over the rules, he scoffed at them. Apparently, he mentioned something about the death gods- the Shinigami- but Ryūku doubted that the Shinigami actually used it. And there was no way that you could kill somebody by writing his or her name on a sheet of paper.

Yet he wanted to try it...

Rewrapping the paper, he slipped it into his kimono and went inside his house. Kiyomi was there, smiling as she helped her mother prepare food. His younger brother Akira was swinging a sword around, and Ryūku's older sister Haru had already gone to her home with her husband.

Ryūku went into the room he shared with his oldest brother Masahiro. Pulling out the brush from the ink, he pulled out the "Death Note", and sat before it. For several minutes, he didn't know whom to write down, because he wasn't sure if he wanted to actually kill someone. If he did, would he be punished? And if so, how severe the punishment?

More minutes passed, and he gave up. Putting the Death Note back into his kimono, he walked out of the room. As he was bored, he decided to check on his father and his brother Masahiko.

After walking out of the house, he took the short path to the teahouse. As he arrived, he noticed a horse nearby the teahouse. Curious about the visitor, he poked his head into the teahouse door, and nearly cried out in fear.

A man- no doubt a thief, stood above Ryūku's father. Ryūku's father had been stabbed, and Masahiko had been thrown to the side. Tea was everywhere, and the tables had been destroyed.

The man laughed. "Nishimura Daisuke*, you are a pathetic man and have failed to serve me quality tea. For that, I will kill your eldest before your eyes and then you will die afterwards. Then I will destroy your entire family, for none shall defy Kano Iwao!"

Ryūku, still in shock, shakily pulled the Death Note out, along with the brush. Desperate, he wrote "Kano Iwao commits seppuku* today in forty seconds" on the Death Note in kanji. He looked to the man, hoping it would take effect.

It didn't seem to affect him. Iwao turned to Masahiko and raised his blade. Crying out in fear, Ryūku yelled, "Masahiko-san, run!"

Iwao turned to Ryūku and before he could aim his blade at him, he suddenly stood upright. Turning his blade around, he committed seppuku and fell, dead before he hit the ground.

Ryūku sat there in shock, before remembering that his father was dying.

"Chichi!*" Ryūku yelled as he ran to his father.

His father was coughing. "Ryūku? Is-Is that really you?"

"Yes father."

"Is Masahiko o-okay? A-Are you okay?"

"Yes. I caused the man to commit suicide."

"Y-You can't make someone commit suicide..."

"I used a Death Note... Apparently I can kill anyone with it. I think that it may belong to a Shinigami. But I didn't write your name in the Death Note!"

Ryuk's father nodded. "I believe you... You're... Not that... Type of person. Do me a favor, Ryūku."

"Yes?"

"Tell our family that... That I am sorry for leaving them so soon."

"Okay."

"And… Help Masahiko run the teahouse."

"I will."

"And… This is very important..." Ryūku's father whispered.

"What is it?"

"Be... Be careful... With the Death Note... Only use it... to protect our family... Don't… Succumb to its power." With that, Ryūku's father closed his eyes and passed away.

* * *

**Ace: And so begins Ryūku's dark path... **

**Notes:**

*** Daisuke Nishimura if we put his first name first.**

*** For those who don't know, it's the Japanese word for when people commit suicide.**

*** Chichi! - Father!**

**Ryūku's family is fictional, and so is the thief. You can argue that it was a rōnin that killed his father, due to the fact rōnin existed at this time, and on occasions, there were some rōnin who became thieves and mercenaries. **

**Thanks for reading the first chapter, and I will upload the next chapter soon.**

**Update 7/15/14- Ryuk has been switched with "Ryūku," which is his name in Japanese.**

**Ace**


	2. Show me that item, Ryūku!

**Ace: Ryūku has the Death Note... Wonder how it got to the Human World, and how this will affect Ryūku.**

**Also, Ryūku is under a bunch of stress. His father's dead, he killed a bandit with a mythical item, his brother is now in charge, and now he has to run a teashop. It's a miracle that he's walking and talking.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Show me that item, Ryūku!

It had begun to rain after Ryūku's family buried their patriarch. Haru and her husband came over upon hearing the news, and was now busy comforting Ryūku's mother. Kiyomi and Akira were hugging each other and wailing, while Ryūku sat on his knees, staring at his father's grave in shock. Masahiko tried his best to look strong, but deep down, he was shattered. No one was expecting this to happen, and Masahiro blamed himself for not stopping the thief from entering the teahouse, although he couldn't have known that this would happen.

As the rain came down harder, most of the family went inside to avoid the downpour. Ryūku lingered, not wanting to leave his father's grave. Masahiko came back out and laid a hand on Ryūku's shoulder. "It's best that we go inside, ."

"Are you sure that Chichi would be okay with that?" Ryūku countered.

"He wouldn't want you to get sick," Masahiko's voice was firm, so Ryūku relented and followed his brother into the house. After shutting the door, Ryūku went to his room and closed the sliding door behind him.

Hands shaking, Ryūku pulled the Death Note out of his kimono. Seeing that it wasn't wet, relief washed over him. If it were destroyed, then he would lose his newfound power.

_Wait_, he thought to himself._ Didn't Chichi say that I should use this to protect our family? Then this can't really be my own power..._

"Ryūku-kun."

Ryūku whipped around. "M-Masahiko-san! How-How-What are you doing here?!"

"I'm here to check on you."

"I'm fine," Ryūku replied quickly.

Masahiko raised an eyebrow. "You're holding some paper protectively. Something you failed to tell me?"

In that moment, Ryūku saw his father looking at him, but he blinked and saw Masahiko standing there, realizing that Masahiko was the head of the household now. And thus, he must do as he is commanded.

Ryūku sighed. "You won't believe this... But I have Death Note that allows me to kill people just be writing their names down and can decide how it happens."

Masahiko blinked. "No way. Only the Shinigami have powers like that."

"But I killed Kano Iwao the bandit with this!"

Masahiko looked thunderstruck. "Impossible. He committed suicide. I saw that."

"I wrote it in the Death Note," Ryūku admitted.

"That's not possible!"

"It is!" Ryūku hissed.

"It cannot!"

"Yes, it can!"

"No, it can't!"

"I'm not a liar!"

"You can't make someone kill themselves!'

"The authorities say that to traitors and unfaithful samurai! Or did you forget that Chichi taught us thought?"

Masahiko blinked and took a deep breath in. "Alright then. Prove it."

"I can't kill an innocent person!" Ryūku wailed.

Masahiko glared at his younger brother. "I'm not in the mood for nonsense, Ryūku. So you either show me how you manage that, I burn the Death Note, or I will use it myself."

Ryūku ran all the options in his head and weighed them. After a while, he bowed his head down. "I'll show you how to use the Death Note..."

Masahiko smiled. "Okay then. Let's go out and test it."

"It's raining," Ryūku pointed out.

Masahiko began to swear. "Of all the luck... We'll go out the next time it's not raining, then." With that, Ryūku's older brother walked out of the room.

Ryūku collapsed to his knees and began to cry. He didn't want to kill anyone. He understood that his brother was curious about it, but is it necessary to go out and kill someone?

_What now?_ Ryūku thought to himself. _Should I burn it? I won't see it or use it anymore... But then again, Masahiko will find out..._

Ryūku took the Death Note and hid it underneath his chest. As he lay down in his bed, the door cracked open a little.

"Ryūku-kun?"

Ryūku turned his head. "Akira-kun. Enter"

Akira, two years younger than Ryūku, walked in and sat down. "All you alright?"

"I'm not sure..." Ryūku admitted. "With Chichi gone, life is stressful."

"Want to talk about it right now?"

"No."

"Akira!" Kiyomi yelled. "Haru needs you now!"

Akira blinked twice after hearing Kiyomi yell for him. "If you do, come find me. I will listen." With that, Akira got up and left.

Ryūku sighed. Out of all of his siblings, he was the closest to Akira. They had played together; spent time with their father together, and Ryūku helped Akira with his schoolwork. Masahiko, on the other hand, was difficult to be around. He always wanted to make as much money as possible, and didn't mind use authority to get the supplies he needs. Masahiko was Ryūku's least favorite sibling. As much as Ryūku wanted to admit this secret of his to his beloved brother Akira, he decided against it.

_After seeing Masahiko act near the Death Note, I better keep it a secret to avoid any more problems, although I doubt that Akira would do anything upon seeing this. Maybe I'll tell Akira later..._

_But… Why do I have this? I know I found it, but was on purpose or an accident? And for that matter, who made this monstrosity? And who owned it? Did they drop it near my house? Gah! I have so many unanswered questions… Maybe tomorrow will bring my much-needed questions answers so that I can worry less…_

With that, Ryūku fell asleep to the soft pitter-patter of the rain, blissfully unaware of the bloody day that he will awake to in a few hours...

* * *

**Ace: And so begins Ryūku's questioning. If the next day is clear skies, how do you think it will go?**

**That's all for now! Until next time!**

**Ace**


	3. This Power

**Ace: I decided to change Masahiro to Masahiko. I'm not really sure if it changes Ryūku's older brother's personality, so his name could change again.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note.**

* * *

Chapter 3: This Power...

The next morning, Masahiko walked with Ryūku into the village. To their family, they were merely buying food to feed them for the rest of the week. The true reason, however, was to test the Death Note's powers.

"Can I hold it?" Masahiko asked.

Ryūku clutched the valuable item closer to his heart. "It might get damaged."

Masahiko ignored his younger brother and snatched the papers away. Looking through it, he began to admire the penmanship.

"This is well-written and perfect calligraphy. If only your skills were at this level..."

Ryūku began to grumble. He hated being compared to others. It was worse, though, if he was compared to his older brother thorough the elder's words.

Masahiko stopped. "Why does he say forty seconds? Wouldn't it be easier if it was faster?"

Ryūku scowled. "I think that's only if you write the name down."

"What if I want to write how he dies?"

"I. Don't. Know." Ryūku gritted his teeth. He would do anything to be back him with his brother Akira, writing haikus all day long. Instead he had to deal with his brother's idiocy.

Masahiko sighed. "Let's run some tests to see if this works and how effective it is..."

Ryūku snapped back to attention. "But I told you it worked already!"

"What if I don't believe you?" Masahiko replied cooly. He then pulled the pen out and thoughtfully put the brush near his head.

"Hmm... Whom shall I kill?" He pondered aloud, much to Ryūku's utter horror. Ryūku attempt to tackle his brother, but he was swatted away.

Masahiko then snapped his fingers. "Of course! Matsuda Akio has been bad-mouthing about our family business, causing our sales to drop! Let's go find him and test this item out!"

"Ani!* Don't!"

Masahiko ignored his younger brother and strolled off into the village. Cursing, Ryūku dashed after Masahiko to make sure that the situation didn't spiral out of control.

Masahiko stopped suddenly. When Ryūku attempted to stop, he suddenly tripped on a root and fell face first into the ground.

"You need balance," Masahiko commented.

Ryūku face palmed. His brother's criticalness of him was now beyond annoying.

Ryūku heard some scratching sounds, and only then did he realize what had happened.

"What did you write?" He asked, horrified.

Masahiko grinned. "Nothing. Just, 'Matsuda Akio will drown in the nearby river twenty seconds from now."

Ryūku looked horrified. "Why?"

"I told you already. He was giving us bad business."

"But still!"

Masahiko sighed. "Nothing has happened." A slight pause. "Did you lie to me?"

"What?"

After that word left Ryūku lips, a splash could be heard. Horrified, Ryūku looked to his right, only to see Matsuda Akio sink deep into the river. Ryūku gasped. Masahiko's eyes widened.

People ran past the brothers to help Akio. They pulled him from the river and began to check him. After a fee seconds, someone uttered, "Kare wa shinda."*

Masahiko smiled. "I love this new power. It's so useful..."

"But I swore to Chichi that I wouldn't fall victim to its powers and that I would help you run the teashop!" Ryūku blurted out.

When Masahiko turned to him with a malicious look in his eyes, Ryūku regretted saying that.

"You're saying that you need to assist me?" His older brother asked.

"Yes..."

An evil glint sparked in Masahiko's eyes. "From now on, I deal with the customers, and you write down our figures. But if I want someone dead... It will be you whom writes their name down."

"Why me?"

Masahiko cackled as he dropped the Death Note near his younger brother. "No one will suspect someone as innocent or nice as you will kill people." He walked off, leaving Ryūku by himself with the Death Note.

Crying, Ryūku grasped the Death Note shakily. The power that had once fascinated him was now his prison that he knew that he could never escape from.

* * *

**Ace: I am really mean to Ryūku. And I didn't make this chapter as bloody as I thought I was going to make it...**

**Language:**

**Ani!- Brother!**

**Kare wa shinda- He's dead**

**Ace**


End file.
